


Thank You.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: A very mixtape Christmas. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Christmas, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mixtape, Season/Series 13, Singing, Smut, mentions to cas' death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: I'm a really emotional person. Thanks for reading! ❤





	Thank You.

Is in moments like this when Dean can't believe how lucky he is. With the soft yellow glow of his nightstand lamp flooding the room, when the bunker is quiet, all he can see is Cas, all he can hear.

There isn't anything else in the world.

Just Cas, sweet beautiful Cas, moaning softly, his blue eyes locked with Dean’s, his mouth open forming a perfect 'o'. The angel’s legs around Dean’s waist, trying to bring him even closer, his right hand over Dean’s right shoulder, where his handprint used to be, a little reminder of the profound bond between them.

Dean moves slowly, letting both of them get used to the sensation of their bodies being close. Not that Dean will ever get used to being with Cas like this. Even after years of dancing around each other, years of imagining how it would be to send everything to hell and tell Cas how he feels, after years of dreaming about how Cas’ skin would feel against his own. He would have never been able to imagine how glorious it really is to give Cas all he is, to slowly tear the angel apart and make him scream his name, always wanting more. He would have never imagined how happy it would make him to make Cas happy.

He always feels lucky, and more importantly, he always feels loved like he has never felt before.

“Dean, Dean.” Cas’ eyes shut tighlty and Dean smiles softly, knowing that Cas, just as he is, is close to the edge. He moves forward, capturing the angel’s lips in a passionate kiss, drinking all the beautiful noises Cas makes straight from the source, tasting himself in Cas’ tongue, letting out a groan when he thinks about Cas on his knees, looking at him through long eyelashes waiting for Dean’s reaction as he wrapped his lips around his erection.

“I got you.” he shushes Cas his free hand wrapping around Cas, his hips moving faster now, harder, the bed creaking under them. Cas’ back arches as he comes, Dean’s name falling from his lips like a prayer.

Dean hides his face against Cas’ shoulder and his hips stutter as his own orgams hits him. Cas embraces him, pulling him closer, kissing every part of Dean he can reach. They stay like that for a while, Dean still inside of Cas, their breaths coming out fast. Cas hands move in circles over Dean's back and they both enjoy just being close to each other, a moment of calm in the middle of the mess their life is. “ Wish we could stay like this forever.” Dean whispers after a while. He doesn't care anymore about this feelings making him weak, here in Cas' arms he feels the strongest person, he feels safe, here where nothing can reach them, where nothing or anyone can hurt them. Cas hums in approval.

“We would have to get clean at some point, don't you think?” He says, Dean chuckles a little and shakes his head. He gets up and Cas whines a little at the lost of contact. Dean remembers the first time they kissed, the night Cas came back, besides that phone boot. They couldn't stop, years of wanting everything but getting nothing poured into one single kiss. It's not like they can keep their hands to themselves now, even after all the months that have gone by, but is different, more calmed. Just the beginning of a long way together.

He makes him way towards the little sink and goes back to the bed a wet washcloth in his hand. He cleans up Cas first and them himself before throwing the washcloth to the floor near their clothes. He lays on the bed and opens his arms for Cas, who curls in Dean’ s side with a content sigh, his eyes closing, even if he doesn't need to sleep.

Dean checks the hour before turning his phone off, he smiles brightly.

“Hey Cas,” He receives a soft nod as an answer,” it's Christmas!” Cas smiles and finally opens his eyes again.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” He moves a little and places a soft peck on Dean’s lips before returning to his previous position. Dean moves around a little. ‘’What is going on Dean?’’ Cas moves again, staring at Dean, the hunter looks away, his cheeks turning red.

‘’I have something for you. A christmas present.’’ Cas looks surprised.

‘’ Isn’t it traditional to exchange presents tomorrow morning? ’’Dean nods.

‘’Yes but,’’ He scratches the back of his neck ‘’ this isn’t something important, just a little gift I wanted to give you now that we are alone.’’

‘’Okay, and what’s it?’’ Dean chuckles a little at the change in the angel’s tone, more lighter now, more eager. Dean turns around and open the drawer of his nightstand, taking out a blue box with a ribbon. Cas takes it carefully and gasps softly when he opens it and sees what is inside.

A new mixtape, the same words in Dean’s handwriting on the front.

_‘Dean s top 13 Zepp tra xx.'_

‘’ It’s a new one, I, well,’’ Dean clears his throat’’ I burned the one I gave you.’’ No matter how much time has passed since Cas’ death, he is never able to talk about it without feeling sick, he still has nightmares too, but when he wakes up Cas is always there, always.

Cas lunches forward, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. He feels the pain radiating from Dean, he knows how much Dean hurted for him, how much he still hurts.

‘It looked like this time around you weren’t going to come back again Cas.’ Dean had told him one night, after one of his nightmares, ‘And I didn’t get to tell I was sorry, I didn’t tell you what I feel for you’ a broken sob ‘ I just wanted to bring you home with me’.

They don’t really talk about what happened after Cas’ death, but they talked about what happened before, they made things right again, they promised each other to be always honest. They were sorry, sorry about the things they said, sorry about the things they did, but forgiveness is nothing new for them, the need to be close, to love each other the best they can stronger than anything else. And Cas understands, because he knows he wouldn’t survive to burning Dean’s body, to saying goodbye.

‘‘I’m here now with you and I’m not going way again, that’s all that matters.’‘ Dean returns the hug, holding Cas tightly. That’s what Cas always says, a promise, so Dean won’t forget that as long as he wants to have him here Cas will always be by his side. ‘‘ Thank you so much Dean, I love it. I love you’‘.

‘‘ I added a new song’‘ Dean says when he can trust his voice not to fail him. Cas moves away a bit so he can look at Dean. ‘‘Thank you’‘. Cas’ expression turns thoughtful as he tries to remember the song so Dean starts humming the well-known melody and recognition fills Cas’ face.

The angel leaves the mixtape on the nightstand and pushes Dean until he is lying on the bed again, he gets comfortable too and for Dean’s surprise he starts singing, his voice barely a whisper against the skin of Dean’s shoulder.

_My love is strong,_   
_With you there is no wrong._   
_Together we shall go until we die._

Dean listens closely to the low rumble of Cas’ voice, smiling.

_If the sun refused to shine,_   
_I would still be loving you._   
_Mountains crumble to the sea,_

He brings Cas closer, kissing the top of his head and letting sleep claim him.

_There will still be you and me._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a really emotional person. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
